monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Create-A-Monster
The Create-A-Monster line of doll parts is a packs come in starter packs and accessory packs. The starter packs come with everything the accessory packs do except the starter packs have thighs, upper arms, and torsos. With them you can make you own creative monster combination. There are at the moment two starter packs and three accessory packs. Since December 30, 2011, Toys R Us's website and Walmart's website have listings for a Ghost girl accessory pack, Witch and Werecat girl starter pack, a Vampire and Gargoyle boy starter pack and a Puma boy accessory pack. No pictures have been seen of those yet. On February 7, 2012, Entertainment Earth set up a product list for 2012, which include a Lab add-on packMonster High Create A Monster Lab Add On Pack Case at Entertainment Earth and a Design Lab playset.Monster High Create A Monster Design Lab Playset at Entertainment Earth Starter Packs Werewolf & Dragon Cam1.jpg D&W.jpg 116154_A_M.jpg|inside *'Release:' November 2011 *'Bodytype:' Female The Werewolf and Dragon Create-a-Monster two pack comes with two outfits, one pair of shoes, a wig, two sets of arms, hands, legs, heads, and one torso. This is one of the two packs where you can get a torso for your creation, the other is the Vampire and Sea Monster two pack. Vampire & Sea Monster V&S.jpg monster-high-create-a-monster-starter-kit-116154itm.jpg|inside *'Release:' November 2011 *'Bodytype:' Female The Vampire and Sea Monster dragon Create-a-Monster two pack comes with two outfits, one pair of shoes, a wig, two sets of arms, hands, legs, heads, and one torso. This is one of the two packs where you can get a torso for your creation, the other is the Werewolf and Dragon two pack. Witch & Werecat *'Release:' ?? 2012 *'Bodytype:' Female Vampire & Gargoyle *'Release:' ?? 2012 *'Bodytype:' Male Add-On Packs Three-Eyed Ghoul triclops set.png|Three-Eyed Ghoul loose parts 392814 10150401544407481 225525412480 8823781 79093133 n.jpg|Three-Eyed Ghoul assembled parts Rr.JPG|Three-Eyed Ghoul boxed 374683_10150412592937481_225525412480_8859244_853958938_n.jpg|Eyeris Polyphemus's profile *'Release:' November 2011 *'Bodytype:' Female The Three-Eyed Ghoul add-on pack comes with a head, wig, outfit, shoes, hands, lower arms, and lower legs. She requires other parts from a two pack. She is based off the three-eyed girl backgrounder in the webisodes. After a contest on the Monster High Facebook page from December 10, 2011 to December 14, 2011, she was given a profile and the name Eyeris Polyphemus on December 16, 2011. Skeleton Skeleton set.png|Skeleton loose parts 388199_10150414107932481_225525412480_8862913_1858833239_n.jpg|Skeleton assembled parts 166987_10150425382587481_225525412480_8897769_1268260477_n.jpg|Skeleton boxed bb.JPG|Skelly Bones's profile *'Release:' November 2011 *'Bodytype:' Female The Skeleton add-on pack consists of a skull-styled head, a blue wig, boney hands, boney lower arms, and boney lower legs. Her outfit is a short black dress with elbow-length sleeves and a turtleneck. The sleeves and skirt have pink lining, and the front of dress features skeletal imagery of the torso, including a pink dot on the spot where the heart is located. She wears open white shoes with ankle straps. The heels are designed to look like spines. After a contest on the Monster High Facebook page from December 3, 2011 to December 7, 2011, she was given a profile and the name Skelly Bones on December 9, 2011. Insect Kkk.png|Insect loose parts Fd.jpg|Insect assembled parts hbnj.JPG|Insect boxed Bumblebee.jpg|Beeanna's profile *'Release:' November 2011 *'Bodytype:' Female The Insect add-on pack consists of a yellow head, a black and yellow wig, black hands, black-to-yellow lower arms, and black-to-yellow lower legs. The bee look is finished with bee wings and a 'mask' consisting of bee eyes and antennae. Her outfit is a short dress with elbow-length sleeves. The sleeves and collar-area are black, the rest features yellow and brown diagonal stripes. She wears simple high-heeled black shoes. After a contest on the Monster High Facebook page from November 25, 2011 to November 30, 2011, she was given a profile and the name Beeanna on December 2, 2011. Ghost Girl *'Release:' ?? 2012 *'Bodytype:' Female The Ghost Girl add-on pack is an upcoming Create-a-Monster release.Monster High Create a Monster Ghost Girl Puma Boy *'Release:' ?? 2012 *'Bodytype:' Male The Puma Boy add-on pack is an upcoming Create-a-Monster release.Monster High Create a Monster Puma Boy Design Lab Create_a_Monster_2012_1.PNG| Create_a_Monster_2012_2.PNG| Lab Add-On Werecat Unicron(?) References Category:Dolls